Lipstick, Leather & Love
by Pride-of-Slytherin2
Summary: A collection of one-shots for the Slash & Femmslash Boot Camp Challenge
1. Oblivious

**Warning: Femmslash &amp; twincest**

* * *

In many ways, Padma's life had always revolved around her sister. She sometimes felt she knew her twin better than she knew herself; she forgot significant moments in her own life, but she knew all of Parvati's. She remembered the time Parvati lost her first tooth (in an apple) and the first time Parvati accidentally used magic (sending sparks at a boy who'd teased Padma). She remembered Parvati's expression when she realised they were in separate Houses at Hogwarts, and that they'd not only have to sleep in separate beds, as they'd expected, but also in separate rooms altogether.

She remembered the first time they'd kissed – the night before Parvati's first official date with a boy, when she'd been so worried he'd kiss her and she'd screw it up that the girls practiced together. She remembered the moment she'd realised the way she felt about her sister might not be what everyone else considered normal. She remembered the moment she'd told Parvati they had to stop – and the moment Parvati whispered that she didn't care about what anyone else thought.

What Padma didn't remember was the day that Parvati skipped her first meal, or the day she started throwing up when she felt she'd eaten too much. Padma didn't remember when Parvati started insisting they keep the lights off when they found an empty room and some time alone together. She didn't remember when Parvati started closing herself off. The wild, reckless, passionate girl slowly slipped away, to be replaced by a quiet, introspective, shy girl Padma had never seen before. Parvati started insisting Padma be on top, whereas before she'd always led. She started insisting she keep her clothes the whole time, and her usually sexy but classy clothing grew bigger, looser, and more shapeless.

No, Padma didn't remember when it had started, and that almost broke her heart. Parvati was Padma's better half, but Padma hadn't even noticed her sister's struggles. She hadn't noticed Parvati's decreasing confidence and her increasing unhappiness. Padma had been so preoccupied with worshipping her sister, she'd never stopped to consider that maybe Parvati couldn't see herself the same way she did.

* * *

Parvati knew exactly when her obsession with her weight had started. First, she overheard a bunch of Slytherin boys sniggering about her chest. She'd always hated the attention her bigger bust bought her; it made boys stare at her and girls hate her, and she was mortified to hear the things they were saying. Later the same day, Lavender offered Parvati a top to try on because Lavender was sure the colour would look great on her – and Parvati had taken one look at the top and known it would never fit. Finally, she watched out of the dormitory window as one of the Quidditch teams practiced, and she admitted to herself how much she wanted to play…and that her irrational fear that she'd be too heavy for the broom had always held her back.

What started as a desire to lose a few pounds, slim down a little and increase her self-confidence had rapidly become an obsession. Parvati was amazed to find that skipping meals was something she was good at, and she loved the feeling of control it gave her in a world where she had so little.

Parvati didn't notice when she began pulling away from Padma; hiding her body, no longer initiating physical contact, constantly distracted by thoughts of either her last or her next meal. She didn't notice as Padma became increasingly frustrated with her. First, Padma tried showering her with more attention, more affection and gifts, constantly trying to get Parvati to see herself the way she did – and Parvati was oblivious. Slowly, downhearted and miserable, Padma began to pull away too, convinced that Parvati no longer wanted her – and Parvati didn't notice, too fixated on her overwhelming desire to be slim.

* * *

The one thing Padma did remember was the moment she realised her relationship with her sister was damaged beyond repair. After some liquid courage, Lisa offered to take her mind off her sister, and Padma found herself agreeing. The two stumbled into an abandoned classroom, tearing at clothes with reckless abandon, kissing like their lives depended on it. As Padma pulled Lisa's last few items of clothing off, she knew there'd be no coming back from this – and she didn't care.

No, Padma didn't remember the moment that started their fall, but she remembered the moment their relationship ended. Worst of all, she remembered that all she could think about, with her hands and mouth all over Lisa, was the sister who'd abandoned her for a dream of smaller jeans.

* * *

_[Disney Character Challenge]_  
**Kody**: a joking grizzly bear who befriends Kenai before learning he killed his mum. Write about a friend's betrayal. Alt, write about the Patil twins.

_[If You Dare Challenge - 358. Sister Act (12/100)]_

_[Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry]  
_Astronomy, Term 2, Assignment 2: write about someone being focused on how they look on the outside. This can be a superficial sense, as in they are very confident in how they look, or the opposite, that they lack self esteem and have no self confidence in their appearance

Art Club, Term 2, Assignment 2: Write about someone longing for something so much that everything else comes second.

_[Slash &amp; Femmslash Boot Camp]  
_Prompt: Oblivious, 1/50

_[Challenge Ticketing Challenge]_


	2. Speechless

Ginny looked around in confusion, heart thumping frantically. She tried desperately to get her bearings, but there was nothing to guide her. On both sides and behind her stood enormous green hedges, growing higher than her head. The only way to go, it seemed, was forward, down a seemingly endless path, more hedges either side.

She dug in her pockets for her wand, feeling her heart sink when it wasn't there. She searched the ground but couldn't see it, so she balled her hands into fists and began moving. Before long, the corridor that had seemed so endless formed a crossroad. She peered down each of the paths, but could see nothing except shadows. She thought she saw something move on her left, so she hurried down the path in front of her instead, certain she didn't want to know what might be lurking in the corners.

As she walked, the maze seemed to grow darker, more menacing. Along one path, she heard sinister scuttling noises. While hurrying down another path, she heard something howl. When she heard footsteps behind her, Ginny began to run, fear blossoming in her chest.

When she could run no longer, she stopped in front of a fork, hands on her knees, panting. She looked around frantically, realising that she was well and truly lost – though she'd been trying to stick to some sort of pattern in her path choices, she'd completely lost track. She searched desperately for anything to hint which path she should follow, but saw nothing. She inspected both the left and the right paths, but they looked identical.

She headed down the left path but froze in her tracks when she saw someone ahead. They turned to face her, and Ginny felt her heart soar with relief.

"Harry!"

"I wondered where you'd gone," he smiled at her, pulling her into his arms. "We sneak out here for some alone time and you disappear, it might make a guy concerned," he teased.

Ginny frowned, "Snuck out from what?"

Harry only laughed, and to Ginny's confusion, started kissing her. Something in Ginny's brain knew this wasn't right, but she relaxed into him, kissing him back. For a few moments she revelled in the sensations, but she pulled back abruptly as his hand crept to the waistband of her jeans. "Harry, wait," she shook her head. They'd both agreed they weren't ready to take the next step – and certainly not in some dark creepy maze.

She looked up at him, horrified to find that his eyes had gone red, his face twisted with fury. She screamed and pushed him away, running back to the crossroads and heading down the other path, hurtling down as many twists and turns as she could.

* * *

Ginny slammed into someone and went tumbling to the ground. Shaking, she forced herself to look up wasn't sure (given what had happened with Harry) whether she should feel relieved or terrified to see Hermione offering her a hand up.

Ignoring the proffered hand, Ginny pushed herself to her feet, eying the brunette suspiciously.

"Gin?" Hermione sounded concerned, "Are you okay?"

Ginny burst into tears.

"No," she snapped, "I am not okay. I'm in some creepy goddamn maze with no idea how I got here, no wand, totally lost. I find Harry who turns out to be possessed or some demon pretending to be Harry or something. I find you, and now you're probably going to turn out to be evil too. And I'm crying because I'm angry and confused and freaked out and crying makes me even more angry and –"

She stiffened and stopped abruptly as Hermione put her arms around her.

"We'll figure it out," Hermione reassured her.

Ginny tried to ignore the jumbled chaos of emotions Hermione's hug was causing. She tried not to notice the taller girl's body pressed closely to hers, the vanilla scent of her, the way Hermione was turning her head down towards her…

Suddenly, in the strangest event so far, Ginny found herself kissing Hermione. She broke away after a moment, breathing hard.

"I think….I think I love you," she whispered.

* * *

_What the hell? _Ginny wondered when she woke up. She sat up and groaned, rubbing sleep out of her eyes and trying to shake the bleariness she felt.

"Morning Gin," she heard Hermione say brightly. "Bad dream?"

Ginny laughed shakily, "You've no idea."

"Want to talk about it?" Hermione asked sympathetically.

For a moment Ginny was speechless, fully aware just how awkward that would be.

"Too soon," she said, trying to fight the blush working its way onto her face. "Maybe later," she said vaguely, "but I'm not ready to relive it just yet!" she laughed, trying to sound nonchalant, trying to forget the confession she'd made in her dream.

* * *

_[Disney Character Challenge]_  
**Sally the Ragdoll:** a friend of Jack's who can see his deterioration into obsession and fights to do everything she can to stop it. Write about a loyal friend or significant other, or write about Ginny Weasley

_[If You Dare Challenge - 324. Lost in a Maze (15/100)]_

_[Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry]  
_Astronomy: Write a story involving dreams

_[Triwizard Tournament Competition]  
_Word prompt: confession (Task 1)

_[Staying in a Box Challenge]  
18\. Main-fic pairings (pairings are a major part of the plot)  
_

[The Pokemon Journey Challenge]  
Write about someone not being ready

[Becoming a Wizard Challenge Year 1]  
Write about someone being lost

_[Slash &amp; Femmslash Boot Camp]  
_Prompt: Speechless 2/50


	3. Opinion

"Pettigrew, maybe if you actually had some opinions of your own, instead of just repeating everything your friends say, people might start listening to you. Well," Regulus' lip curled, "probably not, because you're boring and we just don't care what you think, but it might be a little more entertaining."

Peter stormed into the Potions dungeon past the sniggering Slytherins, blushing hideously when he tripped over the lip on the floor on the way into the room (exactly as he always did) and completely ruined the effect. He ignored the retorts James and Sirius snarled back to Regulus and his gang, knowing they were arguing more because they loved an excuse to than because they actually wanted to stick up for Peter.

He shrugged and gave a laugh he hoped came off as derisive when Moony put a hand on his arm and asked if he was okay. Of the three, Moony was definitely the most likely to actually care how he felt, but there was no way he would let show just how much Regulus' comments bothered him.

"Where are you?"

The message appeared on Peter's parchment as he was in bed that night, to both his joy and frustration. He couldn't help the little thrill he got to see it, the implication that he was being missed, even as he loathed himself for it.

"I'm sitting in bed, forming some very unpleasant opinions about you and trying to come up with the best words for them," Peter scribbled back, pretty pleased with his comeback.

"Don't be like that. You know I didn't mean it."

Peter waited, still furious but also wishing they could just pretend it'd never happened.

"Let me make it up to you," the next message read. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

Afterwards, as they dressed, Peter was disgusted with himself.

"That was the last time," Peter said, trying to sound firm but really just sounding whiny.

Regulus laughed in his face. "Sure it was."

"I'm serious," Peter snapped furiously, angry with Regulus for daring to laugh as if what he'd said was preposterous, and even more angry with himself for already wishing he could take it back.

"You treat me like crap," he continued. "You insult me constantly – even more than the others, so this "it's just for show" line won't work anymore. Why should I put up with it?" he complained.

Regulus stepped up behind Peter, wrapping one arm around his waist. "Because you enjoy it," he whispered. "Because I give you what no one else can," he murmured, kissing Peter's throat and grinning as he felt the pulse leap. "Because you love knowing we're getting away with this behind your friends' backs while they constantly look down on you," he continued, pushing Peter towards the wall, knowing he'd won as Peter willingly went, putting his front to the wall and his hands above his head. Regulus wrapped his fingers around Peter's wrists and held him in place. "Because I know how to hurt you in just the right ways." Finally, so quietly Peter almost could convince himself he didn't hear it, just as Regulus ground into him, he whispered, "Because this as close to being fucked by Sirius Black as you're ever going to get."


End file.
